


Peekaboo

by berryblack



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extreme Underage, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblack/pseuds/berryblack
Summary: Sometimes Bruce scolds him for things like this.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Series: Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	Peekaboo

**Author's Note:**

> An outtake from an older chapter of my omegaverse fic, the chapter ended up going in a different direction so I had this random little bit left over for a while. Decided to finish it up and post it since we're all stuck inside, so that's why it starts so abruptly. Think of it as an alternate scene I guess, or just some good old PWP.

“I can take care of you,” Bruce tells him, voice so low that it’s almost a whisper. Tim still isn’t sure he completely understands what he’s getting at, but he lets his legs fall back open anyway, dress barely covering him. Sometimes Bruce scolds him for things like this, but this time he doesn’t miss the way Bruce’s eyes fall to the frilled edge of it, where it skirts over the area between his legs. It gives him an idea that sends a thrill through his belly.

“Does it look different now?” Tim asks, pulling the edge of his dress back up, exposing himself to Bruce. Obviously it’s not the first time Bruce has seen it, but it seems to surprise him anyway. Tim spreads his legs more, trying not to sound too pleased with the way Bruce watches him. “Because it feels different,” He adds, which is technically true. 

Bruce doesn’t hesitate to graze him with his thumb and, like usual, Tim can’t hold back his whimper of pleasure at the feeling. He knows he’s still really slick, but Bruce doesn’t seem to mind, running the tip of his thumb lightly up and down the sides, making Tim shake. “It looks good,” He says, rubbing the spot at the top that Tim had been touching earlier, seeming like he knows what it does to Tim. “Does it feel good?”

Tim nods as he moans, working his hips up against Bruce’s thumb. “It felt really empty,” He admits, hoping maybe Bruce will understand. “That’s why we did it,” Something about his statement makes Bruce groan, and for a moment Tim thinks he must be angry, but then he brings his other hand over, spreading Tim open with both thumbs. Tim moans and feels himself twitch under Bruce’s gaze.

“Do you want me to help with that?” Bruce asks him. Tim nods quickly, but he’s not sure Bruce even notices, with how fast he slides a finger inside up inside anyway. Tim shrieks at the feeling, shocked that only one of Bruce’s fingers could feel so big. It’s wide, but the main thing Tim is focused on is how deep it feels, without much effort from Bruce. It jabs up against that spot Tim had been thinking about earlier, and the pressure makes his vision go blurry as he shouts again, suddenly hit with that explosion of feeling and wetness, closing his legs around Bruce’s arm as he shakes.

“So small,” He hears Bruce murmur to himself, but it sounds like praise and he keeps rubbing up inside him, so it makes Tim happy. When he goes to push in with another finger, Tim whines. Just two of Bruce’s fingers are wider than the brush handle, but Bruce doesn’t seem to think it will be an issue, slipping it in along side the first anyway. It makes him feel even more full than mating with Jason did, and when Tim feels both of them pushed up all the way inside of him again, it almost makes him want to try and pull away.

“My stomach hurts,” He complains, because he doesn’t know how else to describe it. It actually does feel kind of good, but it’s also like Bruce is going to tear a hole through him if he doesn’t stop. He does, though, because he always listens to what Tim needs. Bruce pulls his fingers out and moves to lie down next to him, so they’re facing each other. Tim almost thinks they’re going to cuddle like they usually do, but then Bruce starts to unbuckle his pants. Tim watches as he pulls them all the way off, his underwear going with them.

He’s seen Bruce undressed before, but never right beside him on the bed. He looks exactly how you would expect an alpha to look—Big and covered with hair. His penis somehow looks twice as big as it did all the times Tim had briefly seen it before, and a lot more red, too. The top of it looks sort of like a big mushroom, and the thought makes Tim want to laugh, but he doesn’t want Bruce to think he’s laughing at _him_.

“How about you help me?” Bruce asks, but it doesn’t really seem like it was actually a question, because he’s moving Tim before he can even respond. He pulls him closer until the only space between them is where his penis is, and Tim can guess what Bruce wants him to do. He reaches down between them to stroke it, like Jason had done when Tim watched him, and Bruce groans when he wraps his hand around it. They’re so close together that it pokes at Tim’s belly, and the mushroom-y part leaks out more of that stuff, smearing it on him. Just a day ago, Jason had covered him in it.

He lets go of Bruce so he can point at it. “Is that just slick?” He asks, looking up at Bruce’s face. Bruce just looks down between them and sighs, grabbing his penis himself and stroking it a few times, still bumping Tim bellow his bellybutton.

“It’s similar,” Bruce tells him, rubbing it into Tim’s skin. “You don’t need to worry about it.”

Tim thinks that’s a little unfair, given what they’re doing, but he know there’s no real point in arguing about it either. He watches as Bruce shifts, bringing their bodies closer together and putting his penis in between Tim’s legs, where it pokes up against Tim’s hole.

“Are you going to put it in?” Tim asks, unable to hide how nervous the idea makes him. It’s so _big_ , and even though thinking about it makes him grow even wetter, Bruce’s fingers had already felt like way too much. He’s positive that there’s no way it would possibly fit.

But Bruce doesn’t push it in, instead just sliding back and forth over the opening, using his grip on Tim’s hips to easily do so. “No, sweetheart,” He groans out, and Tim can’t help but whimper at the friction, too. “Just stay still for me. Can you do that?”

Tim can only nod in response, and then finally looks away from where their bodies are practically joined, up at Bruce’s face instead. Bruce’s eyes are closed at first, only for a second before they open again, looking directly into Tim’s. The intensity of his stare and the growing pressure between Tim’s legs makes him want to look away, but he finds himself unable to. Bruce looks at him as though he wants to _eat_ him, somehow even scarier looking than he is when Tim is being punished for something, but Tim is somehow still aware that this isn’t actually meant to be anything like a punishment.

Suddenly, Bruce is moving them again, forcing Tim onto his back so he can lean over him. Bruce completely surrounds him, and he is all Tim can see before he’s crushing their faces together, tongue forcing its way into Tim’s smaller mouth. But even that isn’t enough of a distraction for him to miss the way the tip of Bruce’s penis presses further against him, almost as if he’s about to push it in.

He yelps into Bruce’s mouth, causing him to lift his head. “It won’t fit,” Tim tries to warn him, but Bruce only kisses the side of his face, shushing him.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce says as it he forces the top of it inside, stretching and burning Tim in a way that nothing else so far had done. “Just be a good pup and let me finish in here. You’re so perfect for this.”

The praise makes Tim shiver even more than the sensation, and the deep tone of his alpha’s voice makes him want to relax and do as he’s told. He looks down between them, and his heart hammers when he sees the size of Bruce’s penis compared to the size of his own body. Worse than that, he can see the way the knot is starting to form, dark and thick. But Bruce isn’t putting it the rest of the way in, only opening Tim up with the very tip, despite how deep it feels every time Tim breathes.

Tim closes his eyes when Bruce puts a little bit more weight on him, pushing in just a little bit more, making Tim whine uncontrollably. He squeezes around the intrusion, unable to decide if he wants it in or out, and unable to do anything about it either way.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Hearing this language from Bruce startles Tim, but he doesn’t sound very angry. “Just like that. You just want to be bred, don’t you?”

Tim isn’t too sure about _that_ , but he’s glad to be pleasing his alpha. Bruce is moving the tiniest bit back and forth inside of him, and Tim can’t help but tense every time he almost slips out, growing accustomed to the comfort of the fullness, despite the fact that it’s still only the tip inside of him. It’s not as deep as Bruce’s fingers had been, but it’s so wide that Tim is sure it couldn’t be pushed any further in, even if Bruce wanted to.

Except Bruce _does_ want to, and he’s just being a good alpha, trying not to hurt him. Tim looks down and sees him now gripping his knot as he moves, squeezing it in a way that almost looks painful.

Tim’s vision is blocked again by Bruce leaning close to him, and it takes him a second to realize Bruce isn’t kissing him again, he’s scenting him. Rubbing against Tim’s neck and cheek, rougher than normal, but still good enough to fill Tim with those tingly, happy feelings it always gives him. 

“You’re so sweet, such a good omega,” Bruce groans out against his neck, grinding into him the slightest bit more. Tim understands what’s about to happen next, familiar with the way the alpha is breathing heavily and almost trembling, Tim’s constant twitching around him only bringing him closer. “You’d like it if I put a pup inside you, wouldn’t you?”

The question startles Tim, but just saying it aloud seems to have been too much for Bruce, gripping his hip tight with one hand as he spills up inside, other hand still gripping his knot. Tim whines as he feels the liquid fill his belly, warm and just _too much_. Much more than Jason had done before, just another difference Bruce being an adult alpha makes.

Bruce groans and shakes as he keeps going, several rounds of it hitting Tim’s insides before he slides out, letting Tim watch as the very last of it comes out and lands around his bellybutton. He can feel the stuff inside him already starting to leak out, and he cries out when Bruce slips a little bit inside again, almost as if he _wants_ to keep it all pushed in.

Tim thinks about what he said about having a pup. Could that actually happen? Bruce had already told him he wasn’t going to have one from what he did with Jason, but maybe Bruce being a big alpha meant this was different. He tries to picture what it would be like to have one with Bruce, but it’s hard.

Bruce is still his parent, after all.

He knows better than to ask about it now, anyway. Bruce pulls out again and lands down back beside Tim, still holding his knot, waiting for it to go down. Tim doesn’t know exactly how to help with that, but he does know Bruce always loves having Tim curled up against him, and he thinks now would be a great time for a nap. 

Despite the fact that he’s leaking all over the sheets.

Bruce doesn’t move much, but he does kiss the top of Tim’s hair, like he often does. Tim settles in, content with the fact that not only did he get what he wanted, but he made Bruce pretty happy too.

“Such a good pup.”


End file.
